poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chat in the Tunnel
They went to the secret waterway and they saw Lexi Lexi: What a mysterious mural. Ace went there and he got a new gear Ace: Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up. Lexi: Alright. A light at the end of the Tunnel. Ace: Oh, you grandma's story, right. Lexi: That's right. We were together. Ace: You know something strange. I look everywhere for you, and you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Lexi. Now it's time to get Duck and the others back. Lexi: You know, our team is missing. And youll think it'll be the same again between us? Duck's lost his... Ace: When I turned into a Heartless. You saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started to forgetting thing, my friends and who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice-- your voice. You brought me back. Lexi: I don't want to lose you again, Ace. I don't. Ace: That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw the light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale. Lexi: Well, let's go. Ace: Sorry, Lexi. But you can't come. Lexi: Why not? Ace: Well, there are many Heartless out there. And they will take your heart away. Lexi: You know we are Guardians of the Universe. Ace: I know. But it's way too dangerous. Lexi: Come on, Ace. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone without me. Ace: Lexi, even if we're apart. We're not alone anymore? Right? Lexi: I can't help? Ace: Yeah, you kinda be in my way. Lexi: Alright, you win. And take this. She gave him a Lucky Charm Lexi: It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me. Ace: Don't worry, I will. Lexi: Promise? Ace: Promise. Lexi: Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you. Meanwhile Duck is walking in the Darkness and then he's glowing Duck: Ace... Lexi... I'm sorry. Is this the afterworld? I'm not ready yet. Not yet. Not until I see Ace and Lexi one more time... ?????: Duck! Hold on tight! ??????: (Gibberish) ?????: Don't worry, Duck. Well be here soon. ?????: We'll be here soon, too. Duck: Tech? Rev? Slam? Where are you? And who is this? ?????: We were with a bunny who looks like Ace. ?????: And I have the other sword-- the one that belong to this world. ?????: We've been trying to get through to you. But the darkness in your heart kept us away. Duck: Tech, Rev. I know. And who's with you? What's happening to me? ?????: Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here-- in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered. Duck: So what do I do? ?????: The Door of darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two sword and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate. Duck: Date? You seem to know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are Ace and Lexi okay? ?????: Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart. Duck: Okay. Back to our Heroes Giroro: You found it? All right, I'll tell Tororo and Kululu fix your Train. He left and he come back Giroro: All set! You can get going any time. Ace, I have to say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger.